That's What Love's About
by Eriisu
Summary: * Song Fic * Kiara OC and Matt have a Sweetheart Dance to go to, I wonder what'll happen? R&R it's a late V-Day Fic


Little Birdie: Hey y'all! It's me again…yes, this is a Kiato (with some Erichi) song-fic. It's based on the Stacie Orrico song, _That's What Love's About_.

Kiara: Enjoy the show!

Joliarmon: What show?

Kooshmon: Never mind…*sighs* 

"Talking" 'Thoughts' **_~*~ Song ~*~_**

**__**

~*~ I've been thinking how to step to you, And still try my best to keep my cool, And Make sure that I don't break the rules, (While I try to solve a mystery) Now it seems that everybody knows, But it seems not everybody shows, That love is the only way to go, (No, it doesn't matter what you see) All I want is for love to live, Let's learn to give love…~*~

Matt looked out his bedroom window of the 5-story-high apartment building and sighed, 'How on earth am I ever gonna think of something for Kiara for Valentine's Day?' Just then his dad walked in, "Hey Matt, it's 7:30, shouldn't you be heading out for school?" Matt grabbed his backpack and keys, "Yeah, thanks dad. I was just thinking about something." Matt sighed again and headed for the door.

**__**

~*~ When he is down you should help your brother, When it comes around you should help one another, Help build up when he's down and out, (Ask what you can) Do when you see help needs help from another, When it comes around we should help one another, Help build him up when he's down and out, That's what love's all about, What love's about; What love's about, What loves about…~*~ 

"Hey Matt," Kiara said running up to her boyfriend and giving him a quick kiss, "what's up?" Matt tried his best to put on a smile, "Not much." His smile faded away as he thought, 'Except that I want to ask you something, but I'm too afraid you'd say no.' Kiara noticed he wasn't acting himself, "Aw, come on, Matt, I know something is wrong and you're not telling me." "Kiara…I…can't, not now at least." "Okay, I understand, you'll tell me when you're ready. Come on, we don't want to have Mr. Fujiyama get on our case 'cause we were late for homeroom. Do we?" "No." Matt said as he grabbed her hand and starting running towards homeroom.

**__**

~*~ I'll keep trying hard to help you see, Cause I really want to make you see, Help you understand what love can be, (If you'd only, only just believe) Is there anyway to keep it real, While I try to tell you what I feel, And make sure you really know the deal, (So can anybody talk to me) All I want is for love to live, Let's learn to give love…~*~

Kiara was one again, fiddling with her hair. "Kiara, it looks fine, just leave it be." Kayla said as she was watching her older sister get ready for the Sweetheart Dance. "Are you sure?" "Trust me. Matt's gonna love you. Wait a second…he already does!" Kayla smiled as she jumped onto her sister's bed. "Hey, don't jump on my bed!" Kiara sighed and looked into the mirror once more and adjusted the skirt of her long, lavender dress, 'I don't want to get my hopes up tonight, I'll just think of it as just a normal school dance.' 

**__**

~*~ When he is down you should help your brother, When it comes around you should help one another, Help build up when he's down and out, (Ask what you can) Do when you see help needs help from another, When it comes around we should help one another, Help build him up when he's down and out, That's what love's all about, What love's about; What love's about, What loves about…~*~

Kiara and Kayla heard the doorbell ring and Kayla ran down the stairs followed shortly by Kiara. Kiara's dress was long, strapless and the same lavender color of her eyes. Becky had helped Kiara curl her almost-waist-length hair into spiral curls. Kayla reached the bottom stair and whispered to Matt, "You're gonna love her dress." Matt just smiled at the 8 year old. As Kiara came down the stairs Matt's mouth dropped open, "Wow, you look…absolutely gorgeous." Kiara blushed, "Thanks, but we better get going." 

**__**

~*~ I'm calling everyone around me, Won't you please, please; Oh tell me, What can make a bond grow stronger, Love can, Love can…~*~

Kiara and Matt stepped into the school's gym where the 'Sweetheart Dance' was being held. Kiara's mouth dropped open when she saw all the gorgeous decorations, "Wow, everything looks so great." Matt smiled, "You know, you could catch flies in you mouth if you held it open long enough." Kiara swatted at him playfully, "Shut up. Hey look, there are Tai and Erika." They walked over to where Tai and Erika were standing. Kiara and Erika looked at each other and said in unison, "You look beautiful!" Everyone laughed.

**__**

~*~ When he is down you should help your brother, When it comes around we should help one another, Help build him up when he's down and out, (Ask what you can) Do when you see he needs help from another, When it comes around we should love on another, Help build him out when he's down and out, That's what love's about, What love's about; What love's about; What love's about…~*~

Everyone was having a great time and there was only about 10 minutes left in the dance when Matt pulled Kiara aside and said, "I need to talk to you." Kiara gave him a strange look as they walked outside and sat on one of the benches. "Matt, what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, I just want to ask you something…Will you marry me?"

**__**

~*~ Ask what you can, What love's about, What love's about, What love's about, That's what love's all about…~*~

Kiara smiled as Matt pulled out the ring from his pocket, "Yes!" Matt kissed her gently and they hugged. What they didn't someone saw…Erika, Tai, TK, Kari, and all the rest were watching. Erika turned to Tai and smiled, "We knew it would happen eventually…" Tai just smiled as turned to Erika and kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LR: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!

LB: Yes, I know that stunk…

Kiara: You're not hearing me complain!

Matt: Me either…

LR: I guess I can't complain too much, you did put in some Erichi.

LB: To find out more about Kiara and Erika, read my fic "Digimon: MixStarr" Thanks in advance to those who review!


End file.
